A. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus as well as a method for reliably determining the deliberate use of a contactless data carrier.
B. Related Technology
The term “contactless data carrier” or “contactless card” used in the following refers to all arrangements, which have a microchip and an antenna connected to it and are adapted to exchange data with a suitable reading device. These include, beside chip cards for payment applications, contactlessly readable identification documents, such as passports and identity cards with built-in microchip as well as, furthermore, RFID labels.
Contactless data carriers for payment transactions today are exclusively used in closed applications, such as for instance for paying in the canteen or in public transport. The reason for this is that in Germany contactless cards are still not permitted for payment applications, as e.g. in the form of a cash card, which is due to security reasons. The decisive factor for this is the fear that third persons may contactlessly discharge a cash card unnoticed by the card holder. For example, it is thinkable, that with the help of a mobile terminal for contactless cards, which is moved through crowds of people (e.g. fairs, concerts, underground, train station . . . ), “electronic” money is unnoticedly debited from the wallets located in the vicinity. With contact-type cards such a problem does not occur, since a payment transaction is effected by the card holder by inserting the card into the card reader.
Beside the use as a means of payment contactless cards likewise can be employed as data carriers in documents of value, such as e.g. passports. In particular, it is expedient to use contactless cards as visa, which can be incorporated, for example bonded, into the passport document. For this purpose e.g. the coil-on-chip method (CoC) is suitable, with which the antenna is disposed on the chip. But conventional contactless arrangements can be used likewise, such as e.g. foils with chip disposed thereon and a coil printed onto the foil.
When using contactless cards in documents of value, the problem arises, that an unintended reading by third parties is to be prevented. The same applies to the unauthorized and unnoticed readout of contactless transponders, which are employed for product identification.
Therefore, it is the problem of the present invention to provide an apparatus as well as a method for reliably determining the deliberate use of a contactless data carrier by the card holder.